Airlocks and Angry Pilots
by eternalshiva
Summary: Prompt from N7Commando86 or brandnewandancient on tumblr - Airlocks, sex and boots. Shenko Smut Thursdays


**Airlocks and Angry Pilots  
**_by eternalshiva_

_**Disclaimer**_ - Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3 is not my property, but is the property of Bioware and the writers who created them. It is not the intention of this fan fiction author to participate in financial gain through this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**AN **__- Prompt on tumblr - Shenko Smut Thursday_

* * *

They didn't make it very far.

She was already toeing her boots before they crossed into the airlock, his hands were grasping and tugging at her shirt. Their lips connected in a heated endeavour that was long overdue and their breaths were prayers neither one could go without.

His hand slipped down her bare stomach, goosebumps chased his touch and she moaned into his mouth when his fingers crawled into her pants and found her slick and heated folds.

Her lips pulled back in a hiss, her finger nails dug into his shoulder before she ripped his dress shirt open in a hurry.

"Kaidan, now," she whimpered while his clever fingers slipped inside her and the pad of his palms flicked across her precious bundle of nerves.

"No," he murmured against her neck, his teeth nipped and pulled at the skin; his lips suckled her pulse point greedily and his free hand moved from the lower curve of her back to the edge of her pants.

He pulled at them, his nails scrapped her hips in his haste, she mewled - her fingers tangled themselves in his hair and she yanked him back harshly. He winced with a grin, his aura flaring but she wouldn't hear any of it.

She flared her own aura, her eyes twinkled mischievously and suddenly he found himself against the wall, arms spread above his head in a stasis field. Shepard licked her lips and her eyes met his while he chuckled, his eyes dark with lust; she easily unbuttoned his pants and slipped out his thick erection, flicking her thumb across the smooth and silky head.

Kaidan held his breath, bit down a moan when she pumped him slowly and cupped his balls. His hips rolled against her hand, his head fell back against the wall in a dull metallic thump.

Her lips slipped over the tip, her tongue swirled slowly and with purpose. He bucked into her mouth and she slipped further down. She sucked the head, her tongue sliding across the slit to taste him - he moaned her name harshly, hissing a breath when she began to pump him at a slow and steady pace.

Her lips kissed the length of his shaft, licking as she moved down his erection and breathed him in with a moan. Kaidan could feel the tightening in his loins and he nearly lost his mind when she took one ball into her mouth and swirled her tongue around him.

"Shepard…" he warned her, her fingers still pumped, her speed increasing when his pre-cum slid and dripped freely from the slit. She kissed the base of his shaft, her tongue slid slowly up the heat of his erection before she lap at the beading fluid.

Kaidan couldn't take it - he flared brightly, voiding her stasis and grabbed her by the shoulders to flip her around; Shepard felt the air forcefully push itself out of her lungs when he crushed her from behind. Her nipples perked into tight nubs against the cool metal of the wall as her hands slid across to try and find purchase but all she could do was try and keep steady while Kaidan quickly removed one leg out of her pants. His knee slid between her legs and spread her wide. his hands gripped her hips and he pulled her back - she moaned at the feel of his erection sliding against her wet folds.

"I want inside you, Shepard" his lust dripped with every syllable while he rolled his hips forward, teasing her. She whimpered, her forehead pressing against the wall while she curled her lower back towards him, practically begging for him to enter her.

"What are you waiting for, Major?" His fingers gripped her hard, half-moons embedded themselves in her skin, she cried out when he slid into her in one smooth motion.

"Oh fuck you're so wet," he moaned, slamming into her quickly, Shepard couldn't think - the sensation of him filling her was bringing her to the edge already. She slipped one hand down and found her swollen nub, eager fingers flicked into small tight circles to follow each thrust into her depths.

Kaidan watched as she touched herself, he was losing his steady control - he dipped forward, his chest smothered her back, his lips followed her spine, her shoulder and he nipped harshly at the skin just to hear her moan with abandon.

He let go of her hips, one arm wrapped itself around her belly, the other leaned against the wall to steady them. Shepard hitched a breath and groaned with pleasure when his thrusting slid deeper into her; her mouth formed an O and he drew out a long moan from her when he bit her shoulder. Her eyes flew open and the tight coil that was building snapped.

Shepard's orgasm tore through her without warning, her muscles clamped down on him and quivered relentlessly pulling Kaidan's own pleasure along with her. He shouted, emptying himself inside her before they both collapsed against the wall, panting.

He kissed her neck softly, grinning while she tried to recover.

"Wow," she huffed, her heart beat erratic, "that was-"

"Commander." Joker's irate voice cut her off. Shepard blinked in surprise while Kaidan continued his gentle assault across her back, making her shiver.

"Yeah?" She replied, coolly.

Kaidan kissed her lips, slipping out of her and flipped her around, he pulled her into his arms and nipped her nose, murmuring something into her ear that made her chuckle.

"Next time you _can't wait_ to fuck the Major in your cabin and you _have_ to do it in the decon section, make sure your fucking boots aren't blocking the damned door so we can leave the god damned dry docks."

Shepard and Kaidan stopped kissing, she peeked over his shoulder and bursted out laughing when she noticed her boots wedged into the Normandy's doors.

"Oh shit, my boots," she laughed as her biotics flared, pulling the boots out of the way so the seal could form properly.

"Thank you." Joker swore one more time before shutting off the comm, the decon cycle began with a hiss they should have waited for before tearing into each other. Shepard shrugged at Kaidan, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"It was worth it," Kaidan murmured against her lips and stole one last kiss before allowing themselves to get dressed.


End file.
